Take Me Back
by mismatchedbrainiac
Summary: What if Edward did come back and beg Bella to take him back? Set during New Moon.


**Hey everyone! I was bored, so I randomly decided to do this! Hehe..... anyway, please review. I will read all/ most of your stories and review them if you do. Pwease? *puppy dog face***

* * *

BPOV

I was sitting on my bed, reading Wuthering Heights again when I heard a soft creek near my window. I marked the page and looked up. I didn't see anything so I got back to reading. I heard it again and looked up, and I saw _him._ He was just as glorious as I remembered. I felt real happiness for the first time in months, seeing him there, in front of my window, just like before. But then reality suddenly came in and I felt scared. Surely if I was seeing him then I would have been dead. What happened? Did I crash my motorcycle? Did Paul kill me? Who cares!? I got to see my love again, my Edward, and I would pay anything for that. My Edward-angel slowly made his way towards me, each step calculated and slow. I couldn't stand it much longer so I ran to him and embraced him with all the love I felt for him. He was still as stone at first but finally, he wrapped his arms around me. He was exactly as I remembered. His smooth, ice cold skin, like satin covered metal and his scent, his scent was so sweet! Like honey and sun and…… Edward. That was the only way to describe it. Finally, I let him go and stared into his eyes- his eyes, oh his eyes, they were like burning topaz. They were shining with fear, sadness and most importantly, LOVE. It was just like before he, he left me. All those months, the pain and the agony, I suddenly checked my heart; the big gaping hole were my heart used to be was gone. It was filled completely with Edward's mere presence. My heart was finally whole again. Jacob had healed it a bit, but Edward filled it completely. Damn, if he could do that with just being here, then I'd like to see what would happen if he actually did something? Wait a minute, did I just say _damn_? Being with Jacob really has changed a lot of stuff, and I'm not sure if it's for the better. Yah, I'm staying away from Jacob for awhile. Oh wait, I have to stay away from Jacob since I'm dead. Oh well! Who cares?! I looked at Edward's very tempting lips and leaned in and kissed him.

I know I was pushing Edward's self control, but I _am_ dead, so my blood shouldn't bother him anymore. It was good I was dead then. I would never want to cause Edward pain. I felt Edward slowly respond to me, and after what felt like years, he knotted his hands into my hair. Kissing Edward like this, so wildly and full of need, was amazing. He had always been careful with me and it was amazing, seeing the difference. When he felt I needed to go up for air, he leaned back a bit and escaped my lips. I was sure I was breathing harshly, but seeing Edward, who didn't need air, breathless was amazing. I wanted to kiss him more but I had to ask something first.

"Am I dead?" Edward stared at me with such fear; I was amazed that was possible. In less than a second I was in the circle of his arms. He then responded to me, saying;

"Of course not Bella, why would you ever think that? I would never, ever let anything like that happen to you." I was confused. If I saw Edward, didn't that mean I was dead? He couldn't have come back. He said he didn't love me anymore. Yes, I must be dead. Because my Edward-angel in the afterlife loves me, I mean he wasn't afraid to kiss me, so I MUST be dead. I looked up into his face and then remembered he was waiting for my answer.

"But, I see you, and you love me. You were willing to kiss me with no boundaries. I must be dead then." I saw a flicker of pain in his eyes before he composed himself and responded.

"Bella, I always loved you. I always have, and always will. When I left you months ago", another flicker of pain, "it was to protect you. I was worried about your soul, your humanity. Even after I left you, I came back every month, just to see how you were. You don't know how irritating it is to see you get comforted by a _dog." _He said the word with disgust. Huh, so it wasn't just werewolves. "Bella, I'm here to beg you to take me back." He said that last sentence very slowly and carefully. Wow, this isn't happening. It's impossible. I couldn't say anything else so he started on his monologue.

"Bella, the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me. Even though your blood called to me- and it stills call to me- I knew I could never bring myself to hurt you. The moment I found out I couldn't hurt you, I realized that I was in love with you. When you said you loved me too, I felt as if I was floating on air. As if you and I are were the last two people on earth. I knew I would and could never stop loving you. When Jasper attacked you on your eighteenth birthday, I knew I could never protect you the way you deserved to be. I knew your staying with us would harm you. That's when I made my decision to leave. Bella, please, you have to understand that I left to protect you. But I was so dumb not to realize that I need you Bella. I could never live without you." He finished his monologue with a soft kiss on my lips.

I was shell shocked and Edward, who couldn't read my mind slowly started to shake me. I snapped out of it and stared at him incredulously before kissing him. This kiss was like our other one, and it was spectacular. When we broke apart, he had the crooked smile I loved and murmured,

"Thank you Bella, thank you so much. I will make it up to you." I nuzzled his neck and said,

"There was nothing to forgive." And we kissed once more.

* * *

**So, how was it? Please, please, PLEASE review. **


End file.
